<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Date by Freedoms_Champion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552772">Lunch Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion'>Freedoms_Champion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to make sure your alien boyfriend doesn't overwork himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Goode/John Smith | Number Four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! I'm pretty much ignoring the end of United as One and all of Legacies Reborn. It doesn't make me happy to obsess over the worst that could happen.</p>
<p>Only very minor spoilers!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and have a fantastic day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look wiped out,” Sam said quietly, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders. He could feel John sigh, but he didn’t stop flicking through papers on his desk.</p>
<p>“I had no idea that defeating the Mogs would be the easy part,” John replied. “Look at all this! Humans here in D.C. act like they’re incapable of living without reams of paperwork.”</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t help a chuckle, even though he shared in John’s exasperation. Wrinkling up his nose, he dug his fingers into John’s hair thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take a break for a while. I know you’ve been working as hard as the bureaucrats want, but you still need to take time for yourself. It’s not fair for them to treat you like this.”</p>
<p>John reached the last page and dropped the papers in favor of rubbing his forehead. “I know, Sam, but there’s so much to do. The war caused so much destruction. There are human Garde all over the world who need to be found and helped. Nine’s doing the best he can with the Academy, but he can’t leave to look for our people. I’d love to forget about all of it, but I’m due in front of the U.N. tomorrow and there’s a lot of reference material to go over.”</p>
<p>Sam hugged him a little tighter. In the past two years since they had defeated Setrákus Ra, the whole world had changed. Humans had to accept that aliens lived among them, that humans were developing powers no one had ever seen before, that the universe was not the place most people thought it was. John and the other Loric Garde had stepped up, but the war had left scars on all of them.</p>
<p>Six hated working in a spotlight. She spent most of her time hunting the Mogs that were still hiding in remote places, rarely checking in with the rest of them unless it was to send a human Garde she found. Marina, reeling and grieving, lived with Ella in the caves Eight had showed her. Neither of them could live alongside the humans until they came to terms with everything that had happened.</p>
<p>It left John to work with the world leaders to negotiate a place for the Garde where they wouldn’t be exploited or abused. Sam helped as much as he could, but he was still only human. Garde, yes, but the world leaders respected him about as much as they would any other nineteen-year-old.</p>
<p>“Just an hour,” he said quietly, leaning his cheek against the top of John’s head. “Just give me an hour and then you can read all the government papers you can get your hands on.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll regret that one.” Laughter bubbled underneath John’s words and Sam felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease. He grinned and headed for the kitchen in their apartment. The government had set it up for them. They had offered Secret Service agents to go along with it, but John had convinced them that it would only pull manpower from places it was needed more. Sam and John were both war heroes and had powers that pretty much ensured they would never be outmatched.</p>
<p>Thanks to Sam’s Legacy, he could make sure the listening devices didn’t cause them a lot of trouble. He wasn’t sure what the government expected to learn from them, and he didn’t really want to find out. John needed a place where he could safely vent his frustrations.</p>
<p>John made it to the kitchen ahead of him, thanks to his teleportation. Sam stuck his tongue out and made him laugh. He intended to start making lunch, but John clearly had other ideas. With the effortless strength that still took his breath away, John pinned him against the counter and kissed him.</p>
<p>Sam wrapped around him, taking a bit of pride in his late growth spurt. He wasn’t as tall as John by any measure, but he’d grown enough that he didn’t have to stand on tiptoe to kiss him anymore. Finally, they broke apart. Sam rested his forehead against John’s chest and caught his breath. He couldn’t stop grinning. For so long, he’d thought his crush on John was doomed. Knowing that John cared about him in return was the best thing to happen to him since he found out his dad was alive.</p>
<p>Sunlight streamed through the window over the sink, highlighting little glints of gold in John’s blond hair. Sam looked up at him, still amazed that they had been lucky enough to live.</p>
<p>“You know, I think you should put those ghost hands to use,” John said, eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned.</p>
<p>“I swear I won’t hit you with a sandwich this time,” Sam vowed. He focused on his telekinesis to gather everything he needed. John wrapped both arms around his waist while he did it, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.</p>
<p>They still had so much to do, but Sam knew by now to take the quiet moments when he could get them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>